A memory system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. In general, a host system can utilize a memory system to store data at the memory devices of the memory system and to retrieve data stored at the memory system.
The memory system can have various resources, such as one or more processors, communication channels, and different types of memory components. Using the resources the processors can execute firmware to perform operations related to data storage requests and/or tasks.